custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemica Magnus
Alchemica Magnus was a planet in the Core Universe of the Shadowmaster Continuity, and a term also used to refer to the Core Universe itself. History Alchemica Magnus' early history is cloudy, though it is the first recorded location in any universe to exhibit life. However, it is known that eventually, the Great Beings managed to convince everyone that it would be beneficial to band together and form a society. However, eventually it became clear that this society was slowly becoming based on a class system in which the Great Beings were superior. The leader of the Great Beings perished, and the deputy became mad with power and attempted a purge of all non-Great Beings. This lead to a war between the Great Beings against the Netorrians and Kestora. The war lasted several years, but eventually ended with the victory of the Netorrians, and the disappearance of all Great Beings. The society that had been formed broke apart, and spread across the planet. Soon, people began banding together once more, though divided, and small tribes began to war over disputes. The supposed Netorrian, Eden, managed to convince the people to stop their ridiculous warfare and band together as one society yet again. This society elected Eden as its leader, though she disputed this. Society became divided yet again over time, and people protested Eden's leadership, which she agreed to, saying that while the culture needed a leader, it needed more than one. Several made attempts to attain position of leader, but only 4 others were accepted after showing their unique powers - Kairos, the essence of time, Vius, essence of life, Astrax, essence of space, and Chaos, the essence of chaos. Eden was found to be the essence of order, peace, and prosperity. They were confirmed by a prophecy, which stated that "5 will come to govern this land". These 5 leaders, who would come to be referred to as the Godly Ones, split their leadership into tribes (to Eden's protest) and left to reside in different individual regions of the planet. A pact was made between the two tribes. From then on, the Ancient Tribes, as they would be referred to, lived together in peace, with only minor skirmishes until several thousand years later. The Ancient Tribes had suffered numerous raids from the outside raider tribes, and the tribes had noticed that the health of the land had begun to decline. The deputy of the Tribe of Peace was killed in one of the raids, and the new deputy, Shadow, suggested that the other tribes were responsible. He suggested that borders be set up around the land to divide the tribes to avoid more raids, so that no tribe member could cross into another tribe. The leaders of the tribes, excluding Kairos and Eden, supported this, and borders were implemented. Though it is unknown when, and through what means, Shadowmaster was a part of the society of the planet, rebelled, and was exiled. Alternate Universes The Alchemica Magnus of alternate universes is notable for harboring no life whatsoever. However, Shadowmaster has chosen these alternate Alchemica Magnuses as his bases of operation, moving the Fortress of the Fallen there as he travels throughout the universes. Landscape The landscape of Alchemica Magnus is very diverse, separated into various different regions. 'Locations' Jungle of Life The Jungle of Life was a large, yet hard-to-traverse jungle, and the location of the Tribe of Life, lead by Vius. It sprang with tropical trees and diverse plantlife. It was known as being difficult to traverse by members of the other tribes, due to its cluttered environment of vines. It was known to be inhabited by more primal creatures that were hunted by the Tribe of Life for purposes of eating them. The residents live within crude huts. Volcano of the Ages The Volcano of the Ages was credited as being the first landform to be formed on Alchemica Magnus and thus is used to represent the element of time. It is a harsh, dangerous volcanic region, with the village of the Tribe of Time actually being located within the caverns of the volcano. While with harsh lifestyles, the region provides excellent defenses. Forest of the Stars The Forest of the Stars is a densely forested mountainous area, and the home of the Tribe of the Stars. Notably, the forest is always enveloped in nighttime no matter what time it is elsewhere, allowing the villagers to gaze at the stars and ponder. The villagers are located in stone houses. Garden of Prosperity The Garden of Prosperity was a rich, life-abundant region that lay in between a beach and a gorge, and home of the Tribe of Peace. Within was a river and a large amount of plantlife. The area was heavily disputed for being the best region, and sparked envy from other tribes. The villagers are located in leaf huts. Floating Mountains The Floating Mountains are a series of levitating mountains and islands, and home of the Tribe of Chaos. The mountains are split into several pieces and connected by vine bridges. The region is constantly bombarded by chaotic winds, making it hard to traverse. The villagers make their home in the caverns within the mountain cliffs. Deserts of Doom The Deserts of Doom were a large series of deadly desert areas that bordered the tribe's territories. This region took up a very large amount of space on Alchemica Magnus. The Deserts are very well-known for harboring mercenaries and crime outlets, and due to their harsh nature are rarely ever visited by the tribespeople. Alchemica Caverns The Alchemica Caverns were a system of caverns that stretched extremely far throughout Alchemica Magnus. They were rarely ever explored due to the conditions within them, with deadly animals and mercenaries lurking within. Great Temple The Great Temple was the central region of the Ancient Tribes' land, a large temple. It was the original fortress of the Great Beings, and became the meeting site for the Godly Ones afterwards. Inhabitants Kestora The Kestora were Alchemica Magnus' main inhabitants, small beings who could use elemental powers, but were weak. Netorrians The Netorrians were the larger counterparts of the Kestora, who made up the armies, if they were ever needed, of the Ancient Tribes. Like the Kestora, they can use elements, to a greater extent. Great Beings The Great Beings were the most powerful race on Alchemica Magnus, though they were the least populous. They once ruled the planet and went mad, resulting in their supposed extinction, though it is believed that some survived, as evidenced by their existence in other universes. Creatures Alchemica Magnus is home to a various amount of creatures living in each region of the planet. Some have been tamed and known as pets, whilst others continue to be a danger to the universe. Trivia *Alchemica Magnus' name is from an unknown language, though it has been translated to "Ancient Universe". *The planets of Core Universe which contains Alchemica Magnus seem to be lifeless, and no contact has been made between Alchemica Magnus and any other universes, suggesting it is the only planet in that region to harbor life. In contrast, the Alchemica Magnus of other universes is, or rather, was mostly lifeless and contained no life until it was invaded by Shadowmaster. *Alchemica Magnus' name is derived from the word "Alchemy", which was an old form of chemistry, and "Magna", the word meaning "Great" in the Agori language. Category:LocationsCategory:Planets